


Sunburn

by Alex_and_the_hamiltones



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Just fluff and bad jokes, did I made a subtle Marsh/Chase thing? I have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_and_the_hamiltones/pseuds/Alex_and_the_hamiltones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has an awful sunburn after a day at the beach and Chloe will do whatever she can to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! There's not much I can add here but this was just an idea that popped in my mind while I was supposed to finish two papers.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and as always, if you spot spelling errors or weird wording let me now.

Max had the worst luck of them all; they live in Oregon so there’s like a month of sun each year and as much as she hates to admit it, she’s not an outside person.  
It all began when Chloe suggested to go to the beach because the day was warm and sunny, and she agreed knowing how lovely the sea is at that time of year. The idea to get to see Chloe wearing a bikini may have also influenced her choice.  
What she didn’t expect with their small trip to the beach was the awful sunburn she got afterwards. She couldn’t even understand it! She had used sunscreen and all that!   
She wasn’t a science person either, that was Warren’s job, so she wouldn’t waste much time thinking about it, plus the only thing she could think about that morning is how much her back and shoulders stung. She groaned loudly and tried to move away from her bed, her skin burning with every brush of her t-shirt  
“Goddam it! Ouch!” She exclaimed earning a soft knock on the door, followed by four rougher ones.  
“Max are you okay?” It was Kate’s voice  
“Answer now hippie or we'll have to take down the door” it was Victoria.  
“Are we actually going to do that?” She heard an alarmed Kate exclaim.  
“If we have to I fucking will! Maxine open up!” She replied as she knocked again.  
Max walked towards the door wincing and opened  
“What's the matter?”  
“We were just walking by and heard your cursing… And now I can see why…” commented Victoria as soon as she opened the door.  
“Oh Max! you are all red! what happened?”  
“sunburn…” she muttered, holding her left shoulder with her right hand for a moment before removing the touch “but I’m fine…”  
“If you say so… you should get some help with those though” replied Kate  
“That’s it, I’m calling that punk girlfriend of yours.” Said Victoria taking out her phone and waiting a few seconds before it was picked up.  
“Don’t start Price, I’m not calling for personal reasons. Max has awful sunburns and you should probably help her out with them.” She was silent for a minute or so “Fine, I’ll tell her”  
Max just stared at her blankly as the call was held.  
“She says she’ll be here in two, five tops” Victoria added in.  
“okay, thanks”  
“do you want me to stay until she arrives?” Kate offered and took both women by surprise.  
“Oh, don’t mind me Katie, I’ll be fine as long as I don’t move much”. Max dismissed her and tried to give her a reassuring smile  
“alright, we’ll leave you then. You have my phone if you need anything” Kate told her, placing a soft kiss on Max’s cheek and walking outside.  
“Take care Max” was all Victoria said as goodbye   
She laid down on her bed again, laying flat on her stomach and groaning every few seconds.  
“Max? Are you in there?” Said the so familiar voice of Chloe  
“It's open!” She replied and soon Chloe was in the room with a backpack full of things  
“Hi Aqua-Max, how do you feel?” She asked, softly rubbing the back of her head. Max replied with a soft complain.  
“I see… We need to get you a shower girl… C’mon! Up!” Chloe commanded until Max was on her feet.  
Chloe took Max’s towel and took her with her to the shower room. For the first time Max noticed Chloe was wearing a pair of knee-length shorts along with one of her tank tops.  
Chloe stepped in the shower and prepared the water pressure, getting her legs drenched in the process.  
“In. Now. Shirt off. It's only cold water by the way. Try to make the water fall from your head to your back so it doesn't hurt that much”   
Max obeyed as Chloe stepped out of the shower and closed the curtain.  
“How does it feel?” She exclaimed above the noise of the water.  
“It hurts but it's nice” Max replied  
“Good”   
Max stayed in the shower for some minutes until Chloe decided it had been enough.  
“Great Super-Max, time to step out of the shower. Don't put on your darn t-shirt again, we’ll cover you with the towel I brought” she extended the towel in front of her and surrounded Max with it, being careful with her back.  
They walked to Max’s room and Chloe began searching the backpack for something, Max stood in front of the closed door in utter confusion.  
“Don't just stand there! Go lay down on your tummy!” Chloe ordered still looking for something. “Found it! The hell are you doing Max?”  
Max stopped in the middle of the room, on her way to retrieve a clean t-shirt.  
“I was just going to…”  
“Shit! Max sometimes I wonder if you love to make me mad or you are just oblivious! Didn't I tell you not to put a t-shirt on?”  
Max blushed a bright red and it took an exasperated sigh from Chloe.  
“C’mon Max! We are both girls, if I see something I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at it. Plus it will only make the burn worse”  
Max silently moved to the bed and hesitated a few seconds, she heard Chloe’s chuckle and a shuffling behind her.  
“I turned around if that makes you feel better…” She announced about to crack down laughing  
Max took off the towel and finally laid on the bed.   
“Can I look now?” Chloe teased as she turned around and walked towards her, leaning down to inspect the damage.  
“Shut up Chloe…” She muttered, her voice muffled by the pillow. “I don't know how did I get sunburned and you didn't if only I wore sunscreen…”  
“Oh… Is Max mad? We got a Mad Max here? Are you pouting?” Chloe continued, playfully poking Max’s sides, she laughed and tried to push her hands away.  
Her bare back was bright red, Chloe tried touching it softly and it was still hot to the touch, she heard a small complaint from Max and immediately stopped the contact.  
“Oh Maxaroni… You did get overcooked this time, didn't you?” She commented with a slight frown, she sat on the border of the bed and opened a small bottle she had on her hand.  
“I'll kick this sunburn’s ass don't worry… This’ll help” she assured her rubbing her head again just before she began pouring some of the content of the bottle on her girlfriend’s back.  
“Ouch Chloe! It's cold!” She began  
“I know Maxie but it'll help…” She spread the cream all over her reddened skin in soft circular movements  
They stayed in silence for a while, as Chloe’s focus was directed to her current activity, her eyes closing slightly in concentration.  
“How does it feel?” She asked, now sitting on the floor so she can see Max’s face.  
“Much better… It doesn't stings as much. Thanks Chlo”  
“Oh, anything for my Maxi-pack, she said, leaning in to kiss her nose. “are you hungry? I think I’ve got baby carrots…”  
“I'm not really hungry…”  
Chloe fumbled again with the contents of the bag until she found a square container full of carrots, she took one and poked Max’s lips with it until she opened up her mouth.  
“Chew carefully, we don't want any carrot incident” Chloe said with a grin, another carrot ready on her hand.  
She fed carrots to Max until the container was almost empty.  
“So you weren't hungry?” The girl asked, raising one eyebrow  
“Maybe just a little…” Max admitted with a small grin  
“I didn't remember you had all those freckles on your back…” The girl commented, getting up to check on the sunburns, making sure the Aloe Vera layer was still being absorbed she sat down again.  
“Well, I didn't either… But I probably got more because of the sun now…” Max half joked.  
“Oh man you are becoming the most hardcore game of connect the dots… I mean it's already hella hard, specially your nose, and now you…”  
“Wait what?! Chloe, you've played connect the dots with the freckles on my face?!”  
“Hum… Maybe?” Chloe's face was redder than ever   
“What the hell?! You paint all over my face when I sleep?”  
“You know I have trouble sleeping! And the marker says no toxic!”  
“What the fuck Chloe?! Are you cereal?! A marker?!”  
“Please don't yell! It's not good for the baby!”  
“What baby?!”  
“Me! I don’t like it when you yell at me!”  
Max laughed and then shook her head  
“Chloe one does not simply scribble all over people’s faces without permission… Hang on, how do you get rid of it before I wake?”  
“Baby wipes” she replied with a sheepish smile “does that mean I have to stop doing it?”  
Max was about to say yes when Chloe used her puppy eyes on her, and as hard as she tried she had never been able to say no to her puppy eyes, not even when they were kids.  
“It means you have my permission… But not the face please!”  
Chloe cheered and went for her backpack again  
“Cool! I'll even let you choose the color!” She returned with a 24 pack of water markers “check it out! It'll be hella lit!”  
Max smiled at her and quickly stretched out to steal her beanie and place it over her head.  
“Well played, now give me your arm and choose a color” she said, displaying the colors before her, Max chose deep purple.  
“Hmmm… Excellent choice madam…” Chloe faked a fancy British accent that sounded more as if she had the flu. She observed her arm for a second before she selected a freckle to begin with.  
Max watched smiling as her girlfriend amused herself with her freckles, stopping every few seconds and lifting her arm to see all the possible options she had for her design. A few hours later Chloe was about to finish connecting all her arm freckles and Max was about to fall asleep, beanie still on her head.  
“How do you feel Max?” She asked softly, trying not to startle her, and getting up to look at her sunburn again, it was less red than before.  
“It kinda stings again, but less”  
“It does look better… I'll go get some fresh water”  
She returned with a bowl of water and took a piece of clean cloth she had brought with her, submerged it in the bowl and placed over Max’s back, patting carefully the redder areas for a few minutes before just leaving it there until it dried, then repeating the process until all the water was gone. The girl had fallen asleep halfway through the process.  
“Oh Maxie, you are such a mess sometimes…” She muttered, placing a new layer of Aloe Vera on her back and returning to sit beside her, resting her head on the mattress.  
She lifted her head to look at her face, it had bags under her eyes, it must have been hell to sleep for her the night before… Max was better now, and she was glad. She kissed her forehead and closed her eyes, letting herself relax a little as well, for the first time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Feedback is always welcomed as well as headcanons and prompts; also I'm on tumblr as holly-take-the-wheel, if you want to check out my blog; I usually post most of my stuff there before posting it here.  
> Have a nice one!


End file.
